bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Suukorak
Suukorak are a breed of the spider-like Rahi Visorak. History Suukorak, like all the other Visorak, were created by the Makuta Chirox on an island south of Nynrah that was soon renamed Visorak, after the spider-like creatures. Sometime after their creation, Gorast made the Visorak part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies, and they were led by Sidorak and Roodaka, who were king and viceroy of the Visorak hordes. The hordes captured a number of islands, mutating native Rahi beasts in the process. During the Toa Hagah's Raid on the Destral Fortress, Norik and Iruini captured a Suukorak and forced it to guide them to the encampment where the other Toa Hagah had been mutated into Rahaga and were being held. Shortly after the Great Cataclysm, the Suukorak, along with the other Visorak species, invaded the wrecked city of Metru Nui, summoned by Makuta Teridax. When the Toa Metru returned to Metru Nui, the first Visorak they encountered were the Suukorak. The Visorak attacked the Toa while they were in the Moto-Hub. Nokama and Onewa were the first to encounter them. When the rest of the Toa arrived, the Suukorak withdrew. Rahaga Iruini then led the Visorak on a futile chase through the Archives. The Toa Metru were soon captured and mutated into Toa Hordika. Later, when Nuju and Kualus were cutting off sections of Chutes to use for their Airships, they were ambushed by Suukorak, but managed to fight them off. Suukorak fought in a battle for a tower which the Visorak inhabited. Many Suukorak were killed in the battle, which the Toa and Rahaga won. When the Toa were searching for the dissembled Makoki Stone, Onewa was trapped by a Suukorak. Whenua saved Onewa by trapping the Suukorak with an earthquake. Later, Nokama had to force her way through some Suukorak after she found her Makoki Stone. Soon after, another Suukorak tried to attack Nokama and Nuju, but the latter trapped the Visorak in a block of Ice. They also ambushed the Toa Hordika in the Great Temple after the Toa uncovered the Avohkii. Later, the Suukorak took part in the Battle of Metru Nui under Vakama who had changed sides. After Vakama disbanded the horde, most Suukorak left Metru Nui for good. The scattered Visorak was soon gathered by the Brotherhood of Makuta once more, and a strike team including Visorak, with a number of Suukorak among them, Exo-Toa, and Rahkshi was sent to invade a former Brotherhood of Makuta fortress that was being held by the Dark Hunters in the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War. Although the Suukorak were beaten back by Reidak, who tore sections off of the fortress walls and threw them at the spider creatures, the whole team succeeded in "liberating" the fortress. Responding to the summons of the Heart of the Visorak, which was placed on the Isle of Artidax by three of the Toa Mahri, the Suukorak and other Visorak followed it there. Shortly afterward, a volcanic eruption rigged by the Order of Mata Nui took place on the island. Because of the Heart, the Visorak were unable to leave. As a result, nearly all the Suukorak and the other Visorak species were killed, though Teridax recreated them after taking control of the Matoran Universe. Subsequently, they served in his armies. When Teridax was killed, they along with the rest of the Visorak Horde became a wild species that emigrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits Suukorak have a Rhotuka Launcher that fire Rhotuka with the ability to create a field of electrical energy around a target that slowly shrinks – while the field is in effect, the target cannot escape it, as the field moves with the target. Their Rhotuka also has the standard paralyzing spinner power for immobilizing foes and prey possessed by all Visorak. Suukorak are natural tacticians, masters at knowing when to attack and when to withdraw. Suukorak also have the ability to slow their life processes down to almost nothing, appearing dead and making it extremely difficult for others to detect their presence. This assists them in striking from cover, which is their preferred hunting tactic. Suukorak are naturally resistant to cold and they prefer hunting high above the ground, where the air is thin and chilled. Appearances .]] *Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Visorak (Rahi) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Visorak